


A collection

by Sherbet_steve



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Female, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Aziraphale loves Crowley, Aziraphale loves Gabriel, Babysitting, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), CEO Crowley (Good Omens), Collars, Crowley loves Aziraphale, Danger, Domestic, Drug Use, F/M, Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Female with a knot, Gabriel Loves Aziraphale, Intersex, Intersex Aziraphale (Good Omens), King of hell gabriel, Large Cock, Love, M/M, Mostly crowley and Aziraphale, Mpreg, Nanny Crowley, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny aziraphale, Nice Gabriel, Out of characterness, Pregnancy, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Ruler of Hell Crowley (Good Omens), Sad, Sad Ending, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Aziraphale, The boy movie, Threesome, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Gabriel (Good Omens), Use discretion as I probably missed Tags, Vibrators, aziraphale has a penis, aziraphale has a vagina, repost, the boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherbet_steve/pseuds/Sherbet_steve
Summary: Figured I would repost a lot of my old works here, all good omens, variety of pairings,Will include ceo crowley, alpha nanny ashtoreth, etc.... As well as a few tiny never posted drabbles that I wrote, just to get them out there because I'm not sure I'll ever finish them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	1. The boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the start of a movie fic I was writing, based on the movie "The Boy" with Crowley as Brahms

The morning was a painting, the English countryside was awash with the yellows and oranges of a perfectly depicted morning. Skilled brushstrokes of fog soaring from the land. Delicate plumes of white sheep dotting a hill in the distance, a line of strong branched trees cutting across textured pastures of impressionistic grasses.

A masterful painting that would belong in a museum… Then as if out of a magic trick, the painting begins to move. A car. Gliding across the painting in a perfectly straight line across the view. The painted fog unfreezes and began to float into the heavens. The delicate puffs of sheep are herded up the hill, and it isn’t so much a painting anymore, as it was Aziraphale’s reality.

Inside of the car, Aziraphale, an omega in his late 20’s slept, oblivious to the scenery zipping outside the car’s window. He was blonde, and pretty in that familiar “Hi, I’ll be your waitress today.” the one who put extra whipped cream in your hot cocoa, or an extra slice of bacon. He was alluring, yet he was a stranger to this land. A city omega in a sea of green. He turned his head, still sleeping, snoring softly. His shirt shifting open to reveal an angel necklace, hanging over the delicate plunge of his chest. 

The driver gazed through his rearview mirror, an ancient looking beta, more hair sprouting from his ears than his head. He worked the mirror back and forth, with a vulgar fervor trying to get the best angle down Aziraphale’s shirt. He almost made it when -- Aziraphale shifted again, as they hit a bump his shirt closing. The driver dejectedly turned his full attention back to the road, “Shite.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The car made its final stop. The driver circling back to where Aziraphale was curled up, asleep. He gave a light knock on the window. No response. He gave another less polite knock. Nothing. He mumbled a curse to himself as he opened the car door. “Mister? We’ve arrived, Mister.” 

Aziraphale didn’t even move. He was dead to the world, could barely remember the last time he slept, nonetheless this deeply. The driver scoffed “I don’t get payed enough for this.” he sighed and gently tapped Aziraphale’s shoulder, the omega just turned and let out another snore. He swallowed and gave her a good nudge. 

Aziraphale bolted up in his seat awake. He grabbed the drivers hand ready to defend himself, as the old driver nearly had a heart attack. 

“Apologies Mister. I was--.”

Aziraphale looked around sleepily unsure of where he was or what he was doing. “Uh, we’re here, Mister.”

“Sorry, I was dreaming.”

The driver mustered all his best politeness into a small smile. “Not at all, Mister. Perfectly alright. 

Aziraphale stepped out of the car and into the shadow of Crowley Manor. An old two-story building with large barred windows, giving the illusion of lifeless eyes peering from large leafy trees. Aziraphale shuddered - maybe due to the cold. “It’s like something from a book.”

The driver nodded “Yes, very lovely. I’ve taken your things inside.” He pulled out a letter and handed it to the omega, “From the Crowley’s”  
Aziraphale carefully unfolded the letter, revealing long, flowing handwriting, he was impressed with the beauty, but before he could read it "They've stepped out. They beg your pardon, Mister, and ask that you wait in the parlor." 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aziraphale popped a piece of gum in his mouth as he surveyed his surroundings, astounded by the old glamour of the entryway. "Holy crow " the entryway was cavernous, reaching up with spindly wooden fingers to the second floor. The house seemed to be as old as time itself. Solid construction, thick wooden beams running elegantly up the walls.

Aziraphale timidly walked to the right, poking his head into the living room. Off the bat noticing the furniture, dusty antiques that time forgot. A grandfather clock sat lonely in the corner, stopped at 6:30, from the looks it had been 6:30 for a long time. Aziraphale peaked out the front window, canvassing the front yard through thick steel bars. He made his way back to the entryway and into the dining room. 

There was more of the same eerie lack of windows. An ornate carved dining table, surrounded by a few rickety wooden chairs. When he walked back to the foyer he pulled the letter out again. He tried to make the least amount of noise as possible. The house had a heavy silence, a formal gloom surrounding it and choking the omega, he was subconsciously scared to break that silence. 

"--We ask that you wait in the parlor--"

Aziraphale looked around again and to the stairs, a wooden railing much like a deformed hand reached out to him. The staircase split Midway up- at the fork a large grand painting of the houses residents - The Crowley's a family as old as the monarchy in England. 

While it wasn't the parlor, Aziraphale took his chances, creaking his way up the stairs, breaking the oppressive silence. He willed himself to be lighter as he took another softer step, regretting those last few scones as a slightly quieter creak followed him up to the painting. The parents Mr, and Mrs. Crowley, each had a hand on their young son's shoulders. The father was tall, dignified looking. The mother was small, squat and stern. An odd looking pair. 

Their son looked to be about seven. Almost disturbingly perfect in a dated looking suit. His flaming red hair was perfectly combed, his skin perfect with perfect features, a slight half smile like he knew something no one else did. But the eyes were what stuck out. Huge and golden, completely lifeless. The right eye had a slight rip in the canvas. Aziraphale reached out to touch when a loud creak resonated above him. He couldn't make out whether it was the house settling or a child's footsteps from the floor above. "Hello?" He called out.

Aziraphale looked up the stairs to the second floor "That's not the parlour, that is definitely not the parlour." Aziraphale looked back down the stairs where he should go and then back up again. A dull 'clunk, clunk,' of high heels on a wooden floor shattered the silence. Aziraphale slipped off his own modest shoes and placed them carefully against the wall. He tip toes barefoot down the hallways. The wood was dark making them seem even more narrow and claustrophobic than they already were, pressing inwards and stealing his precious air. 

More portraits lined the walls, various other family members going back through the decades. Each staring silently as Aziraphale passed down to a boys room. Unlike the rest of the house the room was untouched, pristine. A perfectly made child's bed, a few toys on the shelves. More like a show room than an actual child's room. 

A door shut somewhere in the house and just about scared Aziraphale out of his skin. He quickly tiptoed out of the room and down the hall past his shoes without noticing. A man's deep voice rang through the house "Hello?" 

"Hello?" Aziraphale moved down the stairs following the voice. 

"Hello?" 

"Yes, Hello."

Back through the entrance way to the dining room, at the end was the voices owner, a man on his mid thirties, tidy, but not English looking. Handsome in a way Aziraphale didn't expect. He was dressed in a plain lavender turtle neck with a pair of tan slacks. "Hello…" 

"Hello…' 

A moment passed as Aziraphale scented out the alpha across from him, rather shocked to see the omega, like a diamond in a pile of dirt. "You're the new nanny?" 

"I'm not sure yet? Mr. Crowley?'

"Me? No, I'm the grocery boy. Grocery man. I deliver groceries… I own the store actually." He swallowed adjusting his shirt flustered in a way Aziraphale could tell he didn't get often. "I, uh saw your bags. I'm Gabriel by the way " very American indeed, Aziraphale thought to himself. 

The alpha stuck out his hand, the two of them shaking awkwardly. "Aziraphale…" 

"I've got to unpack these groceries, care to join me? I can give you a tour of such exotic places, such as the pantry and the bread cupboard." Aziraphale smiled with a small giggle. 

"Lead the way"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The kitchen was large, bigger than anything Aziraphale had seen, one that had probably housed a whole staff of servants at one point. Now it was only Gabriel and Aziraphale stuffing cans of food onto shelves. 

"So you're American?" 

"Yeah, been here for five years took the store after my mother." 

"Let me guess… California right?"

Gabriel looked at him unsure if he was joking, he had a pretty unmistakeable accent, that most definitely was not California. 

"Missouri, actually."

"Hmm, I'm usually so good at these things. I've got a touch of the gift you know." Aziraphale mused. 

"The gift?"

"Prognosticator, Clairvoyant. Whatever you like to call it. I had a grandmum that read tea-leaves. My mother reads palms, my cousin in a self proclaimed 'witch' "

"And what do you read." Aziraphale looked at him thinking as he popped his gum. "Anything I can get my hands on." 

Gabriel squinted at Aziraphale "Interesting… let me try to read you." He chuckled. "I see… That you're a writer… from York, you've come here to be inspired by the English countryside. To get away from your hustle and bustle life." 

"Not even close." 

"No?" They laughed. 

"No."

"Close?"

"Not even a little."

Gabriel looked back at Aziraphale studying his face. "One more try yeah? Okay.. ah! Here if is. I see what went wrong. Ah, huh. A dark past. On the run are we?" Gabriel smiled, Aziraphale did not return it, too close to home for his comfort.

"Sorry. I'm afraid that was my best attempt at flirting. Believe it or not. You know, I'm considered charming around these parts. It's amazing anyone around here manage to procreate at all really."

Aziraphale grabbed a loaf of bread, avoiding his gaze. "Bread?' 

Gabriel cleared his throat and adjusted his sleeves, tough crowd. "Cupboard behind you."

"What's the family like?"

"The family? Well… they're nice. Very generous. As good a people as you'll ever hope to meet." Aziraphale handed Gabriel some cans.

"And their son, Anthony?" 

"AJ. Yes. He's uh… I'm not sure how to put it…"

Gabriel searched for the right words as a door opened in another room, saved by the bell. 

"Here they are now." 

That was all he could say as Mrs. Crowley stepped into the room. If Aziraphale thought the artist of the portrait took any liberties, he was dead wrong. Mrs. Crowley was short and squat, not quite a little person, but definitely less than average height, shorter than Aziraphale and he was already quite modest for an omega. The woman herself looked like she stepped directly out of that painting. 

"Mister, Aziraphale is it?" 

"Mrs. Crowley, it's so nice to finally meet you."

"Yes, yes." She dismissed giving him a perfunctory once over "Follow me, Mister Aziraphale."

Through the entryway, conversation could be heard in another room, fatherly advice it seemed. 

"Anthony is very excited to meet you, Aziraphale. He's never met an omega before."

"I'm very excited to meet him too, I've never been a nanny before. I mean, I've watched children and I have a childcare degree just never one on one." He rambled. Mrs. Crowley stopped and looked at Aziraphale's feet. 

"Where are your shoes?"

Aziraphale stared down at his shoeless feet, then back up to Mrs. Crowley, embarrassed. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mrs. Crowley waited arms folded in the hallway of the second floor, Aziraphale came out of a room with an apologetic look on his face. "I was sure I took them off right here." 

"They'll turn up. It's Anthony. He can be… playful. I assume you brought other shoes?"

Aziraphale gave one last look around. "In my bag."

"Good. Now come along, we've kept them waiting long enough."

Mr. Crowley was bent down on one knee, obscuring the figure he spoke to, presumably Anthony. Mra. Crowley cleared her throat and Mr, Crowley stood obediently and turned to Aziraphale. He also looked like he just stepped from the painting, Aziraphale resisted the urge to rub his blazer to smear the wet paint he must be made of. Aziraphale than got his first look at the figure. A doll. A lif sized, and life like doll. It’s perfect porcelain face was like the painting, with the same perfect, delicate hands wearing a suit like he had just stepped out of an ad for 1950’s british childrens suits. It, or he was-- Anthony, standing facing Aziraphale.

“I’d like to introduce you to our son Anthony.”

A beat passed as the omega rung his hands nervously. He opened and closed his mouth, unable to find the proper words for the situation. Finally Aziraphale was able to make a sound. Evidently he made the wrong choice, an uncomfortable unsure laugh, the forced chuckle that you make when you’re unsure if someone is joking or not. While the situation would be funny, if it weren’t so damned creepy.

Mr. and Mrs. Crowley shared a disappointed, meaningful look. Aziraphale noticed but was helpless as he let out another nervous laugh. Aziraphale was drowning. He looked at the Crowley’s trying to say something again, his mouth opening and closing. 

Gabriel swooped in just in time. Resting a large hand on the small of Aziraphale’s back “You’ve met A.J then?” he got down on one knee to shake Anthony’s small porcelain hand, careful to look and talk to him as if he were a real little boy. “How are you doing A.J? You take it on Mr. Aziraphale, he’s travelled a long way to meet you.” Gabriel stood up “I’m off then, bill’s on the table.” He turned flashing Aziraphale a bright smile. “Pleasure to meet you, sunshine. Hope to see you when I deliver next Thursday.” Aziraphale’s face dripped with thanks as he nodded to the tall alpha. 

“Thank you Gabriel.” Mrs. Crowley nodded, smoothing Anthony’s hair with a small smile.


	2. Ceo crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceo crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the uh punctuation and spacing and stuff is so weird with this one, it's how it got resaved in my docs for some reason.

When Anthony Jay Crowley walked into a room, everyone fell silent. His golden eyes would narrow predatorily, looking everywhere for the slightest mistake. Even the most minor crook in a tie or scuff on a shoe could get you under the force of Crowley's fury. When the door to his office closed, everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. If Crowley only fired one person, it was a good day. On a bad day, half of the office would go home in tears.  
They had more bad days than good days. Yet the next morning, there would be more eager faces lined up to interview or start working.  
Crowley was one of the most powerful alphas in the city. He was rich, powerful, and scary. The world knelt before him, and Crowley took advantage of it. No one would be able to deny that he worked hard to get to where he was and so young as well. Maybe that's what made him cold. But there was no doubt that he cared about his business. Whether or not he cared about the employees working underneath him was a different story.  
Anathema was breaking by the water cooler, talking to Adam and Warlock. "So, my team had a game last night," Adam said, "I swear if I have to hear my goalie talk about his poor, injured back one more time, I'm gonna lose it."  
"He whined more than our two-year-old nephew." Warlock agreed. Anathema had learned that Adam and Warlock were a mated pair, and dreadfully interested in the local soccer team who was doing very poorly this season. "Oh, no, I tweaked my spine! Lord, help me!"  
The three of them laughed at the comment. Anathema enjoyed her coworkers and subsequent friends she had made. When Crowley was shut away in his office, they all got along well; it was quite an enjoyable job. But when the door opened, and the demon appeared, every movement had to be calculated. Purposeful and accurate in their execution. But for now, with the door shut tight, Anathema was able to enjoy the company of her friends.  
"Did you hear about Crowley's mate?" Warlock whispered.  
Anathema's eyes widened. "He has a mate?"  
"And not just a beta," Warlock continued. "He mated an omega."  
"Poor thing." Anathema murmured. "I can't imagine a sweet, defenseless omega under an alpha like Crowley."  
Adam sighed. "He probably beats his mate. I can imagine the omega chained up, practically a little slave to Crowley. I'm sure he probably does all the cooking and cleaning and is never rewarded..."  
An uncomfortably somber air settled over them. "If only we could help the poor, dear."  
The three of them practically jumped three feet in the air when that familiar door slammed. "Maitland! Get in my office right the fuck now!" Crowley yelled. Everyone scrambled to their seats, practically wetting themselves, except for Adam Maitland, who walked toward that dreaded office, wringing his hand in front of him, his face ghost white.  
======================  
Every year on December 22nd, there was an obligatory 'Holiday party.' It was, of course, 'optional,' but attendance was 'encouraged.' Crowley always showed up for 30 minutes to keep up appearances. He would chat up some of the partners and leave after one glass of expensive champagne. Only after he left did the party truly begin.  
Anathema was sitting at a festive table with Adam and Warlock, as usual. When a heavily pregnant male walked into the room, probably about to pop any second by the looks of it. The look on his round face was soft and happy; the unmistakable scent of sweet omega filled their nostrils. He was adorable. The little thing looked around, and Anathema didn't have faith that he knew anyone at the party. Maybe he had walked in on accident?  
Anathema went over to the man to see if he was lost. "Hi!" she greeted warmly. "I'm Anathema; this is Warlock and Adam."She pointed out her two table mates who offered small waves and a smile.  
He extended his hand. "Ezra."  
"Do you work for the company?" Warlock asked just as curious as the rest of them.  
Ezra shook his head, curls bouncing, catching the festive neon lights. "Oh, no. I'm here for my mate. I've never been here in the past because I don't like big groups. But I'm happy I came though; it's so nice and festive." he said, voice bubbly and sweet.  
They inwardly cooed at the man, "Where is your mate?" Anathema asked.  
"Well, he's supposed to be getting me a drink." Ezra patted his pregnant tummy. "His babies are thirsty."  
"Sure, blame it on the babies." A deep voice said from behind them. All three employees froze with the sudden appearance of their boss. Ezra shoved Crowley lightly, and they all froze in their seats for the fallout. No one would push Crowley and live to tell the tale. Adam, the only other alpha, was ready to jump from his position to defend the omega. But then. Nothing--  
Crowley didn't do anything except chuckle and pull Ezra into his broad chest. His strong arms wrapped around Ezra's waist to settle on his pregnant stomach. "That's all I hear from you now. 'Anthony, buy me crepes! The babies want it!' Here's your stupid sparkling cider." Crowley handed over the crystal glass, which shined almost as bright as Ezra's smile.  
Ezra rolled his eyes as he sipped his drink. "You're insufferable. You knocked me up; with triplets, may I add. Now deal with your cranky mate. Now, come on. Let's mingle." He flashed a bright, winning smile at Anathema. "It was nice meeting you three."  
Crowley smiled, actually smiled down at Ezra, and Anathema almost fainted. The alpha had deep dimples and unfathomable affection in his eyes directed at his mate. He rubbed his nose against Ezra's in an Eskimo kiss, "I love my cranky mate."  
"I know." Ezra leaned up and kissed him gently, sweet and tender as a spring day. "I want to meet your workers. You never introduce me."  
"I want to keep you all to myself," Crowley replied possessively. He nipped Ezra's button nose, and the omega giggled. Crowley sipped at his drink and grimaced. "Why can't I have champagne? I'm not the pregnant one."  
"Solidarity." Ezra shrugged, sipping his cider. "And I told you, you can drink champagne, by you'll be sleeping on the couch."  
"You're a spoiled brat." Crowley teased, his arms looped around Ezra in a subtle yet possessive claim. The embrace screamed to the room, "this is my omega, aren't you jealous?"  
Crowley wasn't treating his mare the way anyone in the office could fathom. There was not a single trace of abuse on Ezra, and his cursive teasing indicated that he had not a fear of the alpha. It was one of the purest loves Anathema had ever seen. Crowley was -- tender, affectionate, the perfect mate.  
It just didn't fit.  
Anthony had a permanent smile on and kept one hand on the small of Ezra's back as they meandered around the room. Every few seconds, he'd lean down and kiss Ezra or re-scent him. Crowley would cradle Ezra's face in his huge palms, touching him like Ezra was a precious treasure. And Anathema was pretty sure he was. When Ezra had run out of cider, he held out his glass for Anthony to get him more, and he did.  
They had finally made their way back to Anathema, so she approached Ezra. "He's so different," Anathema commented. "I mean, different than he is in the office."  
"Anthony thinks the best boss is a cold, distant one," Ezra elaborated. "I suppose he's done something right, considering his name is all over town." Ezra beamed at the three of them. "He's a wonderful, sweet guy. ... don't be too hard on him. I know he's mean sometimes, but he only wants to be the best so he can support the babies and me." he said, cheeks pinking up. Crowley waved at Ezra. "Well, I'm off. Nice talking to you."  
"You too," Anathema mumbled faintly as the duo walked out of sight.

Chapter 2

Summary:  
After the party

Notes:  
Hope you like some smutty smut

End Notes:  
Leave a kudos and comment!!!

"You know that they're all terrified of you," Ezra told Crowley as he slid into the car, with a bit of trouble. "When you came to me, I thought they were going to wet themselves."  
Crowley laughed and wrapped one arm around Ezra, the other gripping the wheel of the Bentley. "I'm a powerful alpha. People are going to quake in fear. It's a great feeling."  
"I told them you were a great big sweetie inside," Ezra said with a smirk.  
"You're going to undermine my whole empire." Crowley pouted with little conviction behind it.  
When they pulled up to their driveway, Crowley had his mouth on Ezra's before their door had even closed. "My sweet omega… Their eyes were all over you, gobbling you up." His large hands ran over Ezra's stomach as the small omega mewled. "But you're mine. My omega and those are my children inside your belly."  
"Yours." Ezra agreed, easily pressing closer to Anthony's chest.  
"They all think that I abuse you." Crowley growled "I hear the rumors all day 'poor innocent omega' they say. 'Anthony Must keep him chained up' I hate them. I hate those rumors. I hate that they can believe that I don't cherish you like my princess." He growled.  
"I don't care what they think, and neither should you." Ezra murmured as they landed on the bed. "After tonight, everyone will know how you really spoil me. We really played it up." He mused.  
"I just want them to know how much I really love you," Crowley spoke. "And how I would crush anyone that even thought about putting their hands on you." Crowley kissed Ezra fiercely, "And I love the way that you blush so pretty when I kiss you, how big you smile, and how happy you smell when I say I love you."  
"You big sap." Ezra teased. He felt self-conscious when he was naked… His belly was huge, and although Crowley had promised it made him all the more beautiful… he still felt fat.  
"I love you." Anthony Repeated. "You're my greatest treasure of all."  
"More than your beloved business?" Ezra teased.  
"More than six thousand businesses," Crowley promised. "I could lose all of my money and power, yet I would never be truly bankrupt if I still had you."  
"I love you so much." Ezra mewled, "Love you so much, alpha." He was starting to slick down his thighs, and Crowley growled. The redhead forced his head between Ezra's plush thighs and licked at his slit. Ezra squeaked as his hips bucked.  
"Fuck…" Crowley groaned. He continued to eat Ezra out until he was just on the edge of climax. He pulled away just as Ezra's slick was starting to pour and reached under the nightstand to grab Ezra's favorite toy. "Someday, I want to knot you with this and my dick inside of you."  
"You're evil, dearest." Ezra groaned. Crowley slid the vibrator into his pussy and turned it on as Ezra moaned. Squirming and writing on the bed, Crowley angled it, so it was pressed right against Ezra's sweet spot. "P-Please, Anthony, Alpha, I want to come!" He sobbed.  
"My omega." Anthony Growled, "Mine, from the moment I claimed you, and I'm never letting you go." He husked.  
"Promise?" Ezra panted, his hips were squirming as a particularly strong vibration caused his teeny cocklet to drool.  
"Promise." Crowley nodded, leaning down to suckle on Ezra's cock as the omega came with a cry, squirting around the vibrator and making a mess of Crowley's chest and neck.  
“Thank you,” Ezra said.  
Crowley nuzzled into his neck, scenting him as Ezra calmed down, kissing his claiming bite. “I’m still going to fuck you.”  
Ezra spread his legs. “Can you walk the talk, Alpha?”  
Crowley grinned and slid the vibrator out of Ezra's swollen cunt, throwing it across the room and ignoring the sound of glass shattering. His fat cock slowly entered Ezra, as his hands clamped across his mate's pregnant stomach. "I fucking love you so much, angel."  
"Please… Give it to me!" Ezra cried out, "Come on, Anthony!"  
Crowley's thrusts were hard and fast, yet his hold on Ezra's belly was gentle and cradling. Ezra's slick was soaking the bed, "You're so amazing." Crowley grunted. "If you hadn't been pregnant already, I'd knock you up all over again." He pulled out until the tip of his fat cock tugged at the rim of his pussy, and then shoved back in. "Am I hurting the babies?"  
"The babies are fine!" Ezra yelled, face red and pupils wide and glassy "N-Now… Fuck me, damnit!" He growled as Crowley gaped at his omega.  
Crowley happily obliged, either way, enjoying how tight his Ezra's cunt was. His knot was starting to form, and his pace picked up. "Ezra, Ezra, Ezra!" His knot started to inflate, and Crowley slid home one last time as it tied them together. His come flooded Ezra's insides, and the omega shrieked and squirmed through another orgasm.  
"Fuck, Ezra." Crowley sighed. "That was amazing."  
"Mhmm." Ezra purred. "Now cuddle me, you big mean alpha."  
Crowley smiled and spooned himself around the omega. "You know I'd sooner chop off my hand than hit you, right? I could never abuse you. You know that, don't you?"  
Ezra scratched the spot behind Crowley's ear the way he knew the man liked. "Of course, dear."  
"Okay," Crowley said softly. "Good." He rested a big hand over Ezra's belly. "I can't wait to meet them."  
"I can't believe you got me pregnant with triplets." Ezra groaned. "On your first try."  
"If I go about anything, I do it the best," Crowley said, smugly knot still pulsing deep in Ezra's quim. Ezra was much too tired to come up with a smart response, so he just snuggled back into his mate.  
===============  
On Monday, Anathema watched as Crowley strolled into the office cool and controlled as always. By eleven, he'd already sent home one alpha crying, and the rest of the office was too scared to breathe too loudly. She couldn't get mad at him, though, not when she now knew how good of a person Anthony really was. That look of pure joy on Ezra's face when Anthony Had his arm around him was much too special and loving, for Crowley to be the horrible satanic alpha so many people around him believed. Ezra had indeed proved them all wrong.

Chapter 3

Summary:  
A few years later and there is still an image around Crowley. Like the last one smut is in the next chappy

End Notes:  
Leave a comment if you liked it!!!

James was terrified when he started his new job with Mr. Crowley. He'd heard the rumors. Who hadn't? It was the stuff of horror stories. He could tear you down in a couple of sentences, and then you'd be sent home in tears. But he wouldn't pass up on a job like this. The others on that floor had matching, anxious postures as if waiting for the hurricane of their boss to come and tear them apart.  
Yet, there was a friendly atmosphere in the building; everyone would greet James like he had been there for years, graciously helping him learn the ropes. The pay was great, aside from the mean boss, it was the perfect job.  
James didn't think he has ever taken as much time in the morning to get ready; then he did for this job. He made sure his tie was perfectly knotted, and there was never a strand of hair out of place. He was an alpha as well, but no one made him feel more like a beta than Anthony Crowley. He was huge, and he took up all the space in a room.  
James was typing up the last of his report when the elevator up dinged. The elevator continually dinged all day, but this time, three squeals of childish joy followed. Tiny footsteps raced from the elevator, and a slight man - most likely their father - chased after them yelling, "Stop! Anna-no, put that down! Ben, you're going to disrupt these people- Noah! Where are you going?"  
This man was an omega, and a stunningly gorgeous omega too. He grabbed the three excited kids by their sleeves and held them close. "We have to be quiet babies. These people are working. We don't want to bother them because they work very, very hard, okay? And Daddy is working very hard, too. So we have to shush for him."  
"Yes, mama." Three voices chimed apologetically.  
One of James' coworkers waved at the man. "Ezra! Hi!"  
The omega-no, Ezra, grinned beautifully. "Hey!" One of the kids started to slip away, but Ezra easily caught him scooping him into one hip. "Noah. Stay." This, of course, caused a clambering to be picked up, Anna was lifted, but Ben clung to his mother's thigh, suddenly shy, but pouting.  
"Oh, don't worry, they can explore." The woman assured Ezra. Ezra smiled slightly and allowed the children to roam the space close to him. They squealed and giggled at every new thing they came across. James gulped. These kids were not quiet, and any second now, Crowley would storm out of his office and tell. James' heart broke at this small omega and his even smaller children getting yelled at by a monster like Crowley.  
Speak of the devil. Mr. Crowley's door swung open ominously, and the man stepped out, searching for the source of the noise. James was tempted to push a mug or spill some pens, so Crowley would yell at him and not the three innocent children puttering around on the floor.  
James was squirming as Crowley walked toward the kids; he glanced around for any distraction. There happened to be a massive pile of folders on his desk, he shoved them off, creating a loud boom. Crowley didn't do much except glance over at him; his eyes still focused on Ezra and the kids.  
The three kids squealed again and ran over to Anthony, grabbing his legs enthusiastically like they were trying to climb his expensive suit. James closed his eyes, praying to anyone that he wouldn't be too mean.  
Instead, James' ears were met with a booming laugh. He cracked one eye open to see Crowley scooping two of the kids in his arms, the other back to clinging to his mama. James couldn't make out a word of their childish chatter, but he could very clearly understand 'daddy.' The joy and love on Crowley's face even more evident.  
Anthony turned his attention toward the smiling omega. "What're you doing here?"  
Ezra kissed Anthony deeply, on his tiptoes while Ben made a yucky noise. James was hit with yet another surprise. Crowley was so sweet and tender and loving with Ezra and his three kids. Nothing like he would have expected. "The kids had a short day," Ezra explained. "And they were so excited to come to see Daddy. Did I interrupt anything important?"  
Crowley nuzzled Ezra's nose, play growling at the pup pulling on his sunglasses. "Nothing is more important than you and these three," Crowley rumbled, as he squeezed his kids tighter to him, in turn, them snuggling closer.  
"Daddy, I want ice cream." One of the boys asked, in that puppy voice that Crowley was such a sucker for.  
Ezra gave him a look, "Ben, you're going to ruin your dinner."  
"Please, mama?" Ben asked.  
"Yeah, please?" Anna chimed in.  
Ezra looked at Anthony a tad bit helplessly. "What do you think, Daddy?"  
"I think our pups want ice cream." Anthony smiled. James noticed he had dimples, big ones. "And we know they'll be hungry again by dinner; they got their Mama's appetite." He teased where Ezra smacked his shoulder.  
Ezra huffed. "Fine." He turned to a girl James was familiar with named Anathema. "Would you mind taking these three down to the play area for a few minutes, dear? I have some things to discuss with Anthony… privately."  
Crowley winked. "Yeah, Zi. We do need to discuss things." He tugged Ezra closer, "Like how good your ass looks in those leggings."  
"Maternity pants Anthony." He corrected, as he blushed and pushed the kids toward Anathema. "Give us 15 minutes!"  
"Anything you want, love birds!" Anathema replied. James watched dumbfounded as Anthony guided his mate into his office. Their touches spoke only of love and protection. The infamous Crowley monster that James was looking for…. Just melted away.

Chapter 4

Summary:  
Ezra is an exhibitionist

Notes:  
Enjoy smut times!!

End Notes:  
Leave a comment if you liked it!!!

"Those kids exhaust me." Ezra sighed slouching as much as he could.  
Anthony shut the door behind him and started to massage his tense shoulders. "You're such a good mom. I love you so much. I love our kids. I love those three bundles of joy you've given me."  
Ezra turned to wrap his arms around Anthony, resting his head on the man's broad chest. "I love how surprised your employees get, when they see the kids or me around. You get so gooey."  
"I know." Anthony grumbled. "I'll probably have to fire someone tomorrow to rebuild my reputation."  
Ezra giggled, "I believe you were saying how good my ass looked in these pants?"  
Anthony's gaze turned predatory, "Oh yes, Mr. Crowley-Fell. Good enough to eat." He growled.  
Their clothes came flying off, Anthony rushed to clear his desk of folders and empty mugs littered. He only delicately moved the art projects his pups had regularly brought him, displayed proudly. Crowley was relieved very few people entered his office. He'd never have the same reputation of they could see how many macaroni necklaces and feather, ribbon covered coffee cans.  
"Come here, sexy." Anthony purred.  
"Sexy?" Ezra giggled.  
"My gorgeous little angel," Anthony whispered. "Let me love you."  
"What a cheese ball." Ezra replied fondly. He slid onto Anthony's desk and spread his legs.  
"You gonna get nice and wet for me sweetheart? Get wet with how bad you want me?" Anthony murmured.  
"Yes," Ezra whined. He felt himself start to slick between his thighs and only hoped he didn't stain the desk. "Come on Anthony! I want your fat cock, knot me!"  
"The office can hear you." Crowley growled.  
"You love it." Ezra panted. "Now hurry up, I've been lugging our kids around all day and I want to get fucked."  
"On it." Anthony groaned. He pushed Ezra's legs further to expose his shining pink slit, slick and ready for him. "Always so pretty." He shoved a finger inside as Ezra moaned. He fingered the omega roughly until Ezra was whimpering. Finally Crowley started to push his cock inside. Ezra felt his cunt tighten with a groan, "Feels so good alpha… so deep."  
“That’s right,” Anthony said. “I want it to. I want you to scream my name. let the whole office hear how much you love my dick.”  
“Love it!” Ezra moaned. “Fuck me!”  
Anthony moved his hips smoothly in and out of Ezra. His suit lay crumpled on the floor, and he was grateful that Ezra had thought to put a new emergency suit in his office. Anthony tried to hit Ezra’s g spot on every thrust, and from the way his mate was moaning and squirming, Anthony was probably succeeding. “God, you’re so hot,” Anthony moaned. “Writhing on my cock like that.”  
“Come on, Anthony,” Ezra begged. “Knot me!” the omegas hand reached down to rub his little clit in time with Anthony's thrusts, he was gushing all over the desk already close.  
Anthony’s hands went up to grip Ezra’s nipples, still slightly puffy from breastfeeding. The kids had been old enough to eat solid food for a while now, but Ezra’s nipples were still swollen somewhat with milk, and Anthony loved to toy with them. Ezra fell apart as Anthony played with his sensitive nubs and rolled them into little peaks. “Come on, come on!”  
Anthony’s dick was pumping in and out of Ezra’s tight, wet hole, and Ezra’s was rubbing his little clit furiously. Anthony batted his hands away, giving his little clit a slap and palming it grinding down into it with each thrust. Anthony was waiting to see his omega come and collapse on the desk. “Come on, baby,” Anthony growled. “Come for me, Ezra!”  
Ezra cried out and humped Anthony’s hand. He used a finger to scrape the top of Ezra’s clit, and he came all over his stomach. “Fuck!”  
Anthony’s thrusts were erratic but intense, and his knot quickly swelled inside Ezra. His come pumped into his mate’s cunt, and he secretly hoped he’d knocked Ezra up again.  
“we’re going to be tied here for a while,” Anthony said. He stroked Ezra’s hair and peppered his face with kisses.  
“God, your whole staff, just heard us have sex,” Ezra groaned. “That’s so embarrassing. I’ll never be able to visit here again.”  
Anthony nuzzled him. “I like it when you visit me. It leads to moments like this.”  
Ezra fixed Anthony’s sweaty hair. “I hope you don’t have any meetings later. You look positively debauched.”  
They were both covered in sweat and come, but Anthony still thought his omega was the most beautiful person in the world. “I love you.”  
Ezra smiled. “Love you too, honey.” He frowned. “Your suit is going to be all wrinkled, and I just ironed that one.”  
“Sorry, baby. I can’t control myself when I’m around you.” Anthony played with the damp strands of Ezra’s hair. “You look so good right now. After glow is my favorite look on you.”  
Ezra sniggered and felt Anthony’s knot start to deflate. It had been about 45 minutes since they left the kids and Ezra winced. “Yikes. I told Anathema 15 minutes.”  
“Oh, she loves those kids. She’d spend all day with them if she could,” Anthony assured.  
Ezra smiled and tucked his head in Anthony’s neck. “I love our family.”  
James heard the loud obscenities and the heavy slaps of flesh on flesh. The two mates left the office together, Ezra wrapped in Anthony’s wrinkled suit jacket and Anthony in a new, clean suit. Ezra was bright red, but the alpha was smiling happily. “See you at home,” Anthony said. “We can get ice cream after, okay?” He brushed a kiss across Ezra’s temple, and the omega grinned.  
“Bye, baby.”  
James watched Anthony Hug his three kids goodbye and kissed his mate lovingly. It certainly wasn’t the Anthony Crowley he’d heard in all the horror stories. James much preferred this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't too hard to read.


	3. Southern gothic g/c/a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was the beginning I had for a southern gothic type story with Crowley/gabriel/aziraphale

About 45 minutes west of Lafayette was the small city of Eden, population 347. The ancient wooden sign advertising “Welcome to Paradise, Now entering Eden LA” was sun-bleached and splattered with mud from the nearby road that flooded every winter. It was pretty far from the paradise the sign promised but the people living there made it work. 

There was a little grocery store with an attached pharmacy, that got shipments every Wednesday when the Wilson boy went down to the big city to bring it in. Across the street was the post office and sheriff's station, with the fire truck outback. Down the main road, it forked down a cul-de-sac where the schools were, Bragg elementary and Jackson junior and high school. The average graduating class was about 12 kids a year. Most stayed behind to help their family, but the town always pitched in the best they could to send those 2-4 kids off to university each year. 

The other street led to the houses and community garden Eden was so aptly named after, it functioned as a park as well, little benches underneath massive fruit trees, and paths through the flower gardens, bumblebees, and butterflies flying happily near the ladies floral hats. There was a little clubhouse and swing set for the kids near the back, Aziraphale remembered when he was a very young omega, he had his first kiss with Sandalphon, the pharmacist's son, who then pushed him off the swing. Aziraphale cried over the tear in his white stockings and the scrape on his knee. 

But he would never forget the way Anthony Crowley punched Sandalphon in the cheek as Gabriel Levi helped him up from the sand, gave him a crumpled daisy from his pocket and smiled at him, missing his front teeth, “You’ll be okay sunshine, he won’t bother you again. Promise!” he said cheerfully linking their pinkies together while Aziraphale’s tears dried. Anthony walked up behind patting him on his cornflower blue dressed shoulder, “Yeah, promise!” That was the day an unbreakable friendship between the three started.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Those ten years seemed to go by in a flash, Anthony’s family ended up pulling him and his sister Antoinette for homeschooling before they went to high school. As an omega of an old family tradition, Aziraphale was pulled from the high school after freshman year, to be trained by his grandmother, the art of etiquette and being a proper omega. Gabriel was shaken after his two best friends were yanked from his side, but he made up for it quickly, he hit his growth spurt fast, muscles and height being bestowed upon him by leaps and bounds. He was the star of Jackson high’s football team. He made friends and survived, Aziraphale adapted to his schooling, coming to enjoy his nature and the idea of pleasing an alpha someday. Crowley grew withdrawn, and a bit dark with the seclusion his parents forced. He was smart as a whip but missed interaction that wasn’t familiar. He too grew tall and strong. Aziraphale remained a modest height filling out in other ways, his hips and thighs blossomed and a generous coating of softness filled his skin. He was happy with his body, and the way the alpha’s he’d pass on his outings reacted, they were too.   
But the girls hanging off of Gabe weren’t what made his heart yearn. It wasn’t the alphas at the petty mixers Aziraphale attended that gave him the shivers… It was an ache in their hearts only filled by the ones they had known so long and missed for that much longer. But with graduation coming around the corner, Aziraphale had already bought his tickets, Crowley’s blazer was ironed and Gabriel’s cap and gown hung on his closet, their paths would soon cross again, and neither would be prepared for the full extent.


	4. King shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King of the underworld crowley and feral aziraphale smut

“Oh... Anthony, You'd better perform well for our...ehe...captive audience…” Aziraphale moaned as he lowered himself on his partner’s cock. Crowley groaned.

Their captive, tied to a sturdy oaken chair, stared aghast at the lewd display. Aziraphale faced towards them in Crowley's lap, and they could see every single girthy inch of Crowley's cock slide into the angel's tight hole. Aziraphale groaned as he finally hit the base. “You’re s-so big…I’m so full…you feel so good…”

Crowley ran his hands along the boy’s skin, large enough to easily encase his accomplice’s torso, and plush tits.

“Mm…I love how your hands feel on me. …fuck me. Please, Crowley”

“As you wish, angel.” Crowley complied with gusto, beginning to bounce the younger man on his cock, eliciting choked moans and cries from his conniving little companion.

“Fuck, …yeah…open me up…O-Ooooh…”

“Az- ungh, Aziraphale…”

Their captive was horrified. The demon lord, who tried hitting on Aziraphale, was astounded. A simple angel boy beautiful, and seemingly innocent. But he should have known better than to think that he was being taken advantage of, Used to slake the King of Hell's perverse appetites…

“A-Anthony~!” Aziraphale screamed as he came, small ribbons of cum shooting out to stain the floor of their throne room.

Crowley wasn’t too far behind him, coming in his lover with a groan.

Aziraphale moaned at the feeling of being filled, and rocked his hips a bit, licking his lips salaciously.

“Mm…you always make so much Crowley. So messy…just the way I like it…”

Crowley chuckled. “Shall I help you up?”

Aziraphale giggled. “Yes, sir…”

Crowley lifted the angel off of his cock and gently set him on his feet.

“Thank you, dear.” Aziraphale chirped, winking back at his lover.

He then turned his blazing blue gaze to their bound captive.

“So…did you enjoy yourself? You should've. It was a very special thing we just showed you. An A+ show.” He walked over them, blissfully unconcerned with the cum leaking out of him.

“You don’t have to be his!” the demon called out, unable to stop himself by the angel' alluring nature.

Aziraphale froze.

The demon licked their lips and continued. They could save this boy. “I’ve seen how skilled you are, Aziraphale. I can help you. He can't satisfy you as I could. You're young, practically a child. He's had to hurt you abused you, manipulated you with his power.” They gestured their head towards the king. “He’s probably taken advantage of you so many times. Like he just did. But I can help you, Aziraphale. I can help you reach your full potential, more than he ever could. You don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

Aziraphale's face was blank. He walked towards them and knelt until they were eye level.

“You…you mean that?” He asked, voice wavering slightly.

“Yes.”

Those big, innocent blue eyes filled with tears. “You mean it? You…you’d s-save me?”

“Aziraphale. I swear on my life, we'll do everything in our power to rescue you from-“

They were cut off as a vicious backhand connected with their face, sending their head snapping to the side.

“Good. I was checking to see if you were just as naïve and self-righteous as ever. Flash a set of puppy dog eyes and shed a few tears, and you open right up. I can see how Crowley made it to the top, pick out his traitors, right under our noses. Odious as he is, he’s not as soft as the rest of you.” Aziraphale sneered cruelly, eyes devoid of the innocence he'd feigned earlier.

“Let me lay a few things out for you. I am not, nor have I ever been taken advantage of, abused, or manipulated by our king. I love Crowley; I'm to be his queen. He's my partner. And I'd honestly rather die than willingly be '‘rescued'' by a pathetic specimen like you.”

He yanked their head up by their hair and grabbed them harshly by the chin. “I’m not a helpless damsel in distress, trapped in a world of service I can't escape. I like my life. I love it, especially when I get to teach scum like you a lesson when they try to take advantage of my good grace.” He smirked.

“But hey, it doesn’t matter that I'm telling you this. In a while, you likely won't be alive to appreciate the truths I've given you. Except, perhaps, this one: You are going to die here by holy water I've created.”


	5. Reverse fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse fic, king of hell Gabriel and consort Aziraphale if I remember correctly, sorry I'm literally not reading these, just reposting them

Hell doesn't judge them.

The archangel Gabriel, and principality Aziraphale… holy by all accounts, until they weren't. Until they fell… Gabriel power-hungry angel he was, took over from Lucifer, and ruled Hell much harsher than he had heaven. 

The forces of good and evil marveled at the length he went through, the lines Gabriel would cross, what he'd done… "perversion" they'd called it, the way Aziraphale trailed him like a lost puppy. Dealing with demons was child play, Gabriel had learned better tricks to wrap Hell around his finger, much the way he did Heaven. 

It's not that nothing can touch them. It's that nothing dares to try.

Hell doesn't judge them for what they are.

Unnatural. Abomination. They still bear the heavenly beauty of their forms, wings still snowy white… the crust and filth of hell hadn't set in yet. But now half a millennium later, the aesthetics were meaningless. Gabriel had a power that demons and angels alike couldnt imagine archangels, and God would tremble before hi. He was immortal; he could do anything, so neither of them would ever die.

He rules Hell and Earth, his little consort a constant at his side, and not a soul denies him.

Hell doesn't judge them for what they are to each other.

Sovereign and Consort. King and Beloved. They had nothing to hide because who from the rattled remnants of hell and heaven would to stand forward and tell them they're wrong, too powerful, to speak against them would be a death sentence. 

It was inconsequential the state of the Earth now. Gabe wanted power, he proved it by pulling Heaven from above, angels were slaves, Demons walked along Earth, humans were dead or corrupted. God was nowhere to be found. Maybe it was better that way. 

The only law that held them was their own. Gabriel's will, Aziraphale at his knee, Crowley his right shoulder, Beelzebub his right. And the whole of creation could see the claim he's laid. His generals want Aziraphale, practically all of hell does, but they know better. The master of Hell and Earth sits dark on his throne, and the hand at the nape of Aziraphale's neck makes it clear.

'This is mine. He is mine. You may covet, but you may never touch.'

Maybe Aziraphale was brainwashed, blind to his power, the poor pet fell for the archangel, and he still couldn't see his faults. Their bodies were still beautiful, pure in a sense, and all of Hell wished they could see it. Wished they could watch when their Master takes his Consort behind closed doors.

An eternity together and all existence wants and fears them.

Hell doesn't judge them.


	6. Sitting on the bank until my feet turn cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanny ashtoreth and omega aziraphale

Admittedly, finding a small, shivering omega on her doorstep was not on Antoinette's agenda today. She planned to celebrate her day off with a nice shopping trip, and a bout of lunch. By herself away from the children, she minded day in and day out. However, all of that was stopped when Antoinette laid eyes on the tiny blonde omega, plump, and perfect. His eyes were shut, but she could see the pale bruises underneath, hear how his chest rattled when he breathed, and how he shivered when the wind blew. He was not dressed for this cold weather, in nothing but a pair of skimpy shorts and a loose tank top. Somehow she could tell they weren't picked out for the omega himself. From her position above, she couldn't see if he had a collar or bonding mark, but given the scent of spicy cinnamon and earthy petrichor, she would guess not. Nothing tainted by another alpha. He didn't smell bonded.

"Darling, you can't sleep here." Ashtoreth's words were whispered as she knelt to the welcome mat, a hand on the omegas flushed face, his cheeks freezing. "Come on, let's get you up, dear."

Aziraphale's eyes slowly fluttered open to take in the face of a beautiful older woman, with tantalizing golden eyes, Auburn hair, and red lips. Her scent hit him at once. Alpha. She smelled of sandalwood and Amber. Sunshine, through a cloudy day. Warmth bloomed in his chest from the smell alone. A shaky hand rose to rub at his eyes as she pulled him to stand. He felt like a sleepy pup, sagging into her surprisingly strong side. "Wasn't sleeping." He whimpered softly. "Just resting my eyes. Didn't mean to cause a fuss."

Antoinette chuckled as she ducked her head, scenting his fluffy blonde hair. She closed the door behind him. "You're not in trouble, love. I'm not going to turn you away to the streets. Now, why were you out there? It's bloody cold! You could have gotten hurt or sick!"

"I'm aware of how cold it is," Aziraphale added, he didn't mean to snap at the kind woman, but his head was spinning as he sat at the table. He slumped forward; his body lost the energy to keep himself upright. He was starting to feel his face go warmer at that point. "I didn't mean to er… land at your doorstep. I was trying to make it somewhere warmer. M-My alpha kicked me out last night." Antoinette raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. Aziraphale looked away, feeling shame burning up his throat. "I-I just came back to London; my alpha lived in America. He fucked me raw in the airport bathroom, then left me. Have no place to go from here. I just walked the city until I collapsed. I-I'll leave." He whimpered. 

"You will do no such thing." There was a hardback current to Ashtoreth's tone, something she saved for naughty pups. It wasn't directed at this poor beautiful omega. It was addressed to such a heartless heathen of an alpha. She despised lousy knotheads like that. "What's your name, doll? I'm Antoinette. I'll make you some breakfast and tea. Then we'll get you into a shower and a real bed. How does that sound sweetness." 

The blonde tilted his head in confusion, a pout forming on her perfect Cupid's bow lips. "I don't understand… why would you want to help me?" Ashtoreth didn't answer, instead busying herself, making perfect fluffy pancakes. "Aziraphale… ma'am. Th-That sounds nice." 

After a large stack of pancakes and two cups of tea, Aziraphale was starting to get more life back into him. At least he felt like he had more energy. It had been so long since he had a proper meal, Gabriel, his previous alpha choosing to keep him underfed to work off his pupfat.

He'd considered stealing food last night, but it was too cold to try. Antoinette had brought him to the bathroom and helped him strip down. She had some old nightgowns that he could wear. Though they were a bit too large, they'd do until she could get him more. 

"Here's the shower." Antoinette mused, reaching over Aziraphale to turn the contraption on. Aziraphale had stripped for her, and Ashtoreth was only an alpha, she couldn't help the way her eyes wandered over his body. He was pale and beautiful, even under the harsh yellow lights. His big, blue eyes with thick lashes warmed her heart. She worried though; his ribs were shuddering as he coughed his lungs rattled. She'd have to call the omega doctor for him. The bruises on his pale thighs ached her very soul. She'd make sure this alpha paid for harming this sweet innocent boy. 

Thankfully, the alpha hadn't bonded with Aziraphale. He had no bruises around his neck, and Antoinette felt guilty for being relieved, of course, only for Aziraphale's sake.

But Ashtoreth was only human. A rare female alpha at that. She still had faults. Rearing their ugly heads when Aziraphale knelt to untie his shoes, Antoinette couldn't help but glance. The position allowed her to see his puckered rim, a dribble of slick running from that pouty pink hole down the inside of his thigh. She felt a pain in her gut, deep and primal like he'd physically kicked her. She barely managed to hold back the loud whine. 

A perfectly manicured nail slowly extended, brushing along the omegas hole. She didn't dare press inside, just brushing to catch that ambrosia like slick leaking from him. Her tongue cleaned her finger as she felt her cock stir. He tasted sweeter than he smelled; she was truly damned. 

"M-Ma'am?" Aziraphale panted, clutching the marble edge of the clawfoot tub. He didn't dare move when she touched his hold. She was… warm. Warmer than Gabriel had been.

"You taste like you're close to your heat, darling. It's not safe for you to be around other alphas. Did your pathetic excuse for an alpha fuck you and not even trigger your heat?" Antoinette's words were dark and husky; she leaned her clothed body against him. She let Aziraphale feel her bulge through her silky skirt. Ashtoreth's hand wrapped around his plush chest, nails were pressing into the tender flesh around his omega tits. 

Aziraphale responded with a hitched breath, his eyes fluttering closed. He tilted his sweet head back, practically begging her to bite him. "No, ma'am. He just… knotted me and left. I-I." She was so warm. Smelling so inviting, this was his first heat. If he didn't get a proper knot, a proper fuck soon, he'd die.

"How old are you, darling? You're so small. This has to be your first heat." Her fingers trailed down his chest, his hairless body. She cupped his cocklet, perfectly small. Barely three inches in size, with a perfect set of tiny useless balls. She leaned him back into her chest, right atop her bulge. Her fingers stroked him, letting him hump her like a puppy. "You'd due if someone doesn't take care of you. Burn right up. We can't let that happen now, can we?"

"N-No, ma'am. No, we can't. Need…" he could barely focus. Antoinette was dragging him further and further into his submissive state. He didn't mind; he trusted her already; she had a motherly quality, but the firmness of a caring alpha that he was craving. He trusted her more than Gabriel, and he'd known Gabriel for two years and Ashtoreth for 2 hours. "I'm twenty-four, ma'am. My f-first heat."

“Don’t worry, darling. I’m going to take care of you.”

But first, her little pup needed a shower. Antoinette was going to cede to that. He was too damn cold, and she needed to wash away any traces of that alpha from his being. She helped Aziraphale into the shower; she stripped herself as well. She was used to being naked in front of other omegas, spending the better part of her adulthood, helping omegas through heats. They wanted a motherly touch, and Antoinette was offering it. But this was different. She didn't want this to be a one-time thing; she ached to keep this one. 

Aziraphale couldn't help but stare as she stripped for him. She was beautiful, pale skin for miles, she was slender, but with an undercurrent of strength, a thick waist. Her tits were gorgeous, and the pup instincts inside him ached to suckle on them. But what surprised him the most was that Ashtoreth had a cock. He didn't expect that female alphas had them. He couldn't help but stare at the stiff length. It curved toward her stomach, the large head red and leaking. She gripped it in a slender hand and gave a slow, obscene stroke in Aziraphale's direction. 

"It's okay." She purred. "Stare, all you'd like. Female alphas are real, Aziraphale. Rare, but we exist. We have vestigial vagina's and working knots, so we can't care. That's what you're for, though, baby boy. Cruel date, hm?" She picked up her cock to reveal pink folds, though there was nothing much between them. She watched as Aziraphale licked his lips at the sight. "I doubt they taught you that in omega school."

“Didn't have an Omega school, ma’am. I just had a school.”

Ashtoreth chuckled, she pulled Aziraphale into her wet chest and began to scrub his heavenly body. She kissed his face, his tender throat, his smooth jawline, leaving warm spots in their wake, wanting the omega to relax against her. As much as her instinct called her to knot his pup against the shower wall, she would give her first knot in the bed, where he'd have plenty of maneuvering room. 

Although it took Antoinette longer than she'd like to clean Aziraphale, she was a perfectionist and left no inch uncleaned. She then carried Aziraphale to her king-sized bed, using a soft towel to lay him out on and dry him. He was almost too adorable laying on her sheets, looking smaller with the size for comparison, as she towered over him. His face was slightly flushed as he squirmed on the covers. 

She hovered over the pup, humming, her damp hair trickling water down as she leaned over him. He smelled so much better now, their scents somewhat mingling. No longer the acrid scent of another alpha. "You're warm, little puppy. We don't need you getting any worse, do we?"

When Aziraphale shook his head, Ashtoreth smiled. Unable to help herself from imagining how cute the pup would be, heavy with her litter. His tits swollen with milk, leaking. Perfectly plump and healthy. His belly swollen with pups, covering his tiny puppy cock. Just the thought made her pulse and spurt precome onto his thigh. 

Aziraphale's breath escaped in a soft mewl as he rolled over to present his sopping hole. He felt Antoinette's hands pull his gorgeous plump cheeks apart, exposing that hidden hole. Slick dribbled down his thigh, the cold air making him whine. He didn't think he wanted anything more than to be properly fucked at that moment. Not Gabriel's stick your dick in, thrust three times, and you're done kind of fuck. He needed to be bred. He could barely think, his eyes were burning with tears, his skin was on fire. 

Flipping Aziraphale over, Antoinette looked down at the flustered pup. His face was blotchy and red, as he was halfway to sobbing with need. He opened his mouth, starting to beg, but Ashtoreth didn't let him. She gripped her cock at the base and ran the fat head over his leaking hole. She smirked as she thought of the alpha must have been small, as Aziraphale was still nice and tight for her. Antoinette pushed her head against his rim, growling at the warm velvet walls wrapping around her cock, squeezing her tightly as she bottomed out. 

Going slowly, it took a bit, as it was quite a full thirteen inches of her bottoming out. 

The last alpha that took him didn't even take the time to stretch Aziraphale, but Antoinette took her time to let Aziraphale adjust to her length. 

The slight omega whined, and the Alpha's cock stretched his delicate hole. He could only imagine how sloppy and wet he'd be after, which only turned him on further. His cocklet twitched between them, and Antoinette chuckled darkly, reaching between them to stroke his tiny, sensitive prick. 

"You're absolutely soaked, darling." Ashtoreth whispered, leaning down to tower over the omega further, "Absolutely ruined. But I love a ruined omega, especially one ruined on my cock." She emphasized the point with a hard thrust. Aziraphale gasped in pain and pleasure as she pulled out to the tip, to fuck back inside. 

She wished she could say that she continued taking her time to fuck Aziraphale open, as sweet as the little pup was. To be fair, it'd been a while since she had a place to bury her knot. Aziraphale brought out the deep animalistic side of her; she could only satisfy. It wasn't like Aziraphale minded, begging for it, in words and soft whines, leaning into her gentle touches. He was even purring, fuck he knew how to get under her skin; she was so fucked. 

Her instincts screamed at her to breed him, get this lovely being fat and pregnant with her seed, to see him give birth on this very bed, their den. Pouting and whining, as he pushed their litter out of his sloppy hole, only for her to fill him right back up again, and again.

“Go-gonna fill you up, darling. Going to knot that sweet, pretty ass. You’re never gonna want again.”

She thrust into Aziraphale, hard, as she'd never fucked an omega before. The soothing gentleness from before was gone. No kissing away tears as she jumped soft and gentle. No, this was her showing Aziraphale what a real alpha was. What a true alpha felt like what he deserved. She fucked him mean and hard, the bed shaking and striking the wall with every rough thrust. The only sounds echoing in the room, were Aziraphale's moans and skin slapping skin. The sound of him slicking and squirting around her fat cock, tightening when she pulled out, driving Antoinette to the edge. He was truly the perfect breeding piece. 

A deep growl escaped from her throat, a satisfied purr. She turned the omegas head to the side, staring hungrily at his swollen bonding gland, just asking to be marked. She bit down hard, grunting as she lapped at the honey, sweet blood that oozed from the wound. She stopped her thrusting, as the boy went slack beneath her body. 

Ashtoreth wasn't gentle, but neither had Gabriel been. She was on an entirely different plane. She was fucking him so harshly that his thighs her like he had been spanked for being a naughty little pup. Yet her kisses were tender and soft, nuzzling into him like a mother to her pup. The level of tenderness left tears brimming in his eyes. But all be could do was blubber and hold onto the alphas neck. 

Aziraphale had never experienced a bond before, but he had read about them. The books never said it would be like this. Every nerve in his body, from the tips of each hair standing on end, down to his toes were on fire. He stopped breathing just because the world was swimming. His entire body burned, and his back arched into the woman. Aziraphale screamed. His body shook with the pulse of a seizure. He came down as Antoinette lapped over the wound, taking in sobbing breaths. But the woman wasn't done. 

Antoinette's knot had swelled to just larger than a fist. Her thrusts had slowed to a painful stop. She grunted softly as she pulled her knot against his rim, before thrusting it hard back inside. The knot burying itself deep inside of his luscious add, her cock was reaching further than any alpha had before. Filling him with thick ropes of virile cum. Aziraphale's cocklet had squirted the most adorable amount of cum between them, coating her thighs and his belly. 

"There you are, dear." She purred nuzzling at his neck, as the omega shakily breathed beneath her. "We'll get you a proper collar, darling. One that says I'm your alpha, and you'll be safe with me."

Aziraphale rubbed at his burning eyes, unable to keep them open, with his thorough exhaustion. Antoinette had fucked him through a promising heat. With luck, he'd already be pregnant. A dreamy smile spread across his face as he nuzzled into her. "I'd love that. Remind me to thank my ex alpha… for… for abandoning me." He sighed before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Cheerleader Az

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheer leader Aziraphale and boyfriend crowley high school fi

Michael glanced at her watch when he heard Aziraphale's keys at the front door. It was quite a bit late for her son to be home. She stretched her arms above her head, intending to leave the study to greet the omega. But she stopped when she heard Crowley.

"I know, Zi, hang on a second."

"It really hurts now."

"I know."

"I didn't think it was so bad, but…" Aziraphale's voice was strained and tearful as he winced in pain.

"Come here."  
Michael peered around her open-door, seeing Aziraphale's light curls as Crowley carried him through the kitchen into the living room. He was still in his blue and white cheerleader's uniform; his dainty fingers clenched tightly to Crowley's leather jacket. 

"It's really hurting." He said in a small voice. 

Michael watched as Crowley gently lowered him to the couch. "It'll just be a sprain. Let me take a look." Crowley sat at the omegas feet and started to unlace his white shoes. 

"Ow!" Aziraphale complained sharply. He pressed his hands over his eyes and gasped in a breath. "Ow, ow…." Tears were streaming down his face now, and the first floor stunk of hurt omega. Both Crowley and Michael were shifting in their alpha shoes. 

Crowley's head was down, but Michael could see him grinning as he eased Aziraphale's shoe off. He cradled the omegas dainty ankle in his hands. "It's swollen." He said. "We'll put some ice on it."

Aziraphale rubbed his eyes, which were red. "We've practiced that move like a hundred times, and they have never dropped me."

He winced a bit embarrassed. His brother Gabriel had been making a few cracks at the weight gain he'd made, but indeed, himself _and Crowley_ were grateful for the little extra padding he had around his graceful curves. 

"First time for everything, I guess," Crowley said distractedly, cupping Aziraphale's ankle in his large palms. 

"Ow!" He smacked the alpha's shoulder. "I'm serious; it hurts!"

"Okay, okay." He leaned over to kiss Aziraphale's forehead. "You got ice in the freezer?"

"I don't know." He pitched sideways so he could lie down, his cheerleader's skirt riding high on his thighs. 

Michael retreated as Crowley moved into the kitchen and tugged the freezer door open, but he was too focused on his task to notice her. Crowley wrapped a bag of frozen peas in a dish towel and sat at the end of the couch. He pulled Aziraphale's feet into his lap and rested the peas on the swollen appendage. 

Aziraphale rolled onto his back and looked down at him. They sat in silence for a long moment, Crowley holding the bag against his ankle.

"Better?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." Aziraphale looked pale and tired, "Sorry."

"It's okay. You don't like people looking after you."

He propped himself onto his elbows to try and argue. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is." He said, and Michael secretly agreed with him. "Trying to get you to admit to having a headache or something is impossible. You don't want people to think you're sick. Or hurt, I guess." He looked down at the ankle again. 

Aziraphale lowered himself back to the couch silently, folding his arms over his chest

"Everyone gets sick, Angel. Doesn't make you weak." His hand smoothed over the omegas knee, up to his thigh, possessively. "and I like looking after you sometimes," he said softly. "You're worth taking care of."

Aziraphale reached for him as he leaned over to kiss him deeply with a smile. 

Michael quietly closed the door to her study and sat back at her desk.


	8. Danger kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has a danger kink c/a/g
> 
> This is a bit dead dove please use discretion I'm not gonna change tags or anything bc this is literally a dumping ground

Aziraphale whined and squirmed on the silken sheets, trying to slip the cuffs that held him to the bed. 

"None of that now, little angel." Crowley purred. 

"Behave," Gabriel added in a colder, sterner tone. 

Aziraphale mewled, rolling his eyes as he stopped his little escape attempt. He looked wide-eyed up at the beings above him. 

The three of them had decided that this would be a grand weekend to play their little game. Gabe was able to be away from Heaven for a few days, Crowley was more than willing to participate after he convinced Aziraphale to close the shop. 

This game had resulted in Aziraphale's clothes being ripped off. (That's two outfits… can't you just miracle it off?) Then both Crowley and Gabriel manhandling him into Aziraphale's bedroom. They tied him to the bed spread eagle, pale belly, and his fat little cock hard straining to the ceiling. 

The demon and the archangel had been admiring their handiwork, delicate ropes snaking up Aziraphale's arms and legs, a complicated rope harness squeezing his chest and emphasizing his fat little tits. It was after all of this that Aziraphale began to attempt to free himself.

"How did we get so lucky to catch us a pretty little slut toy?" Crowley asked Gabe.

Gabriel shrugged with a dangerous smirk, "One that likes being in danger too," he added.

"I most certainly do not!" Aziraphale protested.

"Want me to count the ways being in danger has turned you on? You lost your 'virginity' against an alley wall with Gabe's knife against your throat." Crowley smirked. 

"And your little cock came so hard when Crawley aimed that unloaded gun at your head with a 'bang'." Gabriel added with a thoughtful look. "You know what, Snake? Maybe he's right… maybe it's not the danger itself that turns him on… maybe it's the fear… the fear of being discorporated… the punishment that comes after, you little glutton."

"So it's fear that makes him wanna fuck?" Crowley asked with a grin. "Oh… there are so many beautiful ways to put you in danger, bunny."

"I don't want to be discorporated!" Aziraphale half whimpered.

"We aren't saying you do," Gabriel murmured. "We're just saying it makes your little cock wet."

"Bugger off!" Aziraphale shouted. "I want to go home!" 

"But you are home," Crowley purred, hand grazing up Aziraphale's thigh. Aziraphale kicked, trying to dislodge it.

"He's feisty tonight," Gabriel noted. "Calm down, little one. Don't make us strap you completely to the bed."

Aziraphale's little cocklet leaked a drop of precum onto his stomach. Crowley swiped his finger through and licked it clean. "Maybe we should do that anyway." He mused, "He'd look so scrumptious like that."

"We won't unless we need to," Gabe said firmly. "Or if he asks us nicely."

Crowley laughed, "Fair point, but you agree with me, right?" 

"Absolutely. He'd be irresistible." Gabriel agreed. "But we'll only do it if there's a reason "

Crowley looked over at Aziraphale. "Safeword?"

"Eden," Aziraphale replies, relaxing a bit back into his headspace.

"Nonverbal?" 

Aziraphale knocked on the headboard three times with lazy knuckles. 

"Good." Gabriel praised 

Aziraphale whined with a wiggle as he fell back into the role of their kidnapped toy. 

"Poor dear, he's in distress." Crowley mock, pouted. "Do you have any idea how to calm him down?" 

"You two big louses could let me go." Aziraphale tried to bite out but ended up more a whimper. 

"Poor dear," Gabriel agreed, both ignoring the principality. "Maybe we really haven't been as attentive as we should be. That's our fault; we know how naughty our toy can get when he isn't attended to enough."

"May I?" Crowley asked. "I'd like to try a theory."

"Be my guest," Gabriel said with a sweeping motion. "Will you need any help with this theory of yours?"

Crowley hummed in thought as Aziraphale kicked his plump little legs to no avail.

"Would you like to know the theory?" Crowley asked.

"Of course." Gabriel grinned.

Crowley stepped closer to whisper to Gabriel. 

Aziraphale tried to seize the opportunity to 'escape' while his lovers were distracted. He gauged the ropes; they were tight but not biting. They were in a slip around the bedpost for an easy untying, as thoughtful and skilled his doms were. Aziraphale still tried to concentrate on wiggling one wrist out, he knew he could miracle the rope or use his true strength to free him, but it was part of the game. He enjoyed playing the trapped damsel, the terrified bunny at the mouth of a wolves den.

"We definitely need to try that." Gabriel agreed. 

Aziraphale doubled his efforts, brow furrowing in concentration. He almost had his thumb out, just a bit more….

"Naughty, naughty." Crowley crooned. Aziraphale jumped and looked at his lovers with owlish blue eyes. 

"You can't convince us with those baby blues that you were good," Gabriel smirked as Crowley slipped Aziraphale's hand back proper, so there was no added stress on the joint but also tightening them both. "You're such a naughty toy, trying to escape."

Aziraphale attempted a growl, to which Gabriel and Crowley laughed. 

"I think he's our most entertaining toy to date," Crowley remarked. 

"You may be right." Gabriel agreed.

"I'm not a toy; I'm an angel!" Aziraphale yelled, pouting. 

"Angels can be toys," Gabriel said, waving a hand dismissively. He crossed over to their toy chest, as Crowley sat at Aziraphale's head. Crowley ran his fingers through Aziraphale's curls, the angel unable to shy away from the gentle gesture. Leaning into it with a sigh. 

"That's it, relax for us," Crowley whispered. "Don't be ashamed of what you enjoy. Not here, never with us. We won't judge you, and we never will… unless you wanted to fuck Sandalphon or something." Aziraphale squawked, and Gabriel laughed loudly. 

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley. "Why didn't you just ask me?" He asked softly.

"Are you kidding? People run when we ask them this." Crowley explained, running the back of his hand against Aziraphale's cheek. "It's simpler this way. Easier to take and show."

Aziraphale looked over at Gabriel, who was returning to the bed. In the hand of the archangel was a frankly massive vibrator. The largest in their collection, almost as thick as Crowley's cocks, and just shorter than Gabriel. Aziraphale whimpered. 

"We'll be doing three tests," Gabriel said. "So I hope you're comfortable because you'll be here a while."

"W-What are you testing?" Aziraphale stammered, looking up as Crowley double knotted his restraints. 

"Test toys aren't allowed to know; it can interfere with data," Gabriel smirked. "Take his plug out Anthony, let's get this started." 

Crowley growled a little bit and slowly, carefully, pulled the plug from the angel's hole. Aziraphale mewled and whined, protesting at being empty.

"Poor baby." Gabriel simpered as he crawled between Aziraphale's legs, stretching his plush thighs around his bulk. "Don't worry, little toy. You'll be full again soon." 

Not even a moment later, Aziraphale felt the vibrator start to press inside of him.

"Gabby," Crowley spoke up as Gabriel split Aziraphale open with the toy. "Wouldn't it be four tests, not three?"

Gabriel growled at the name but paused, toy halfway inside. Aziraphale, for his part, was writhing again, this time in need and pleasure. Crowley admired his little sub’s look as he was lost in desire. 

"You're right. There would need to be four tests for the data to be completely accurate. Thank you for the input ." 

"Four rounds?" Aziraphale whined softly. 

"Yes, little toy." Gabriel smirked as he sunk the vibrator in further, almost to the base now. "four rounds."

"Our little cherub is going to be so sore." Crowley grinned. 

Azira moaned, his hips rocking as Gabriel sunk the toy in all the way.

"Ready, little toy?" Gabriel asked. Aziraphale replied with a mewl, his little cock jumping visibly.

Gabriel turned the toy on and began to fuck him roughly, as only an archangel could do.

Aziraphale cried out as the vibrations rocked through him, his back arching as Gabriel's pace became brutal and unrelenting. 

Crowley watched for a few more minutes mesmerized by the erotic display. "Need you to start to breathe now, toy." He murmured once he had drunk his fill. He gently rested a hand on Aziraphale's neck, fingers curling around, thumb and index fingers on the angel's pulse point. Aziraphale gave a breathy whimpered, "Oh." Looking wide-eyed up at them.

"You have your safe word," Gabriel whispered, not breaking the scene, just checking. 

"'s all Tickety Boo." He whispered.

"Like that, little toy?" Crowley husked out. "Like having my hand around your throat? Your little pulse is beating so fast. Fear? Arousal? Or maybe because our Gabriel is fucking you with that like his life depends on it."

Aziraphale moaned and arched into the touch on his throat, and the vibrator in his hole, mewling so sweetly. 

"Fuck, he's so perfect." Crowley breathed. "Shall I take your breath away, sweety?"

"Please," Aziraphale whispered hoarsely. 

Crowley started a gentle squeeze, firmly cutting off the oxygen supply, curling his fingers expertly so the blood could still rush past them, but purple bruises would bloom on his lily skin, and his head would go fuzzy with lack of air. 

Aziraphale shivered, the headboard rattled briefly, before Aziraphale relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Gorgeous," Crowley whispered.

"Absolutely," Gabriel agreed. "So very sensitive now, too."

Crowley nodded, discreetly looking at Gabriel's watch. When a minute was up, he released Aziraphale's throat and withdrew his hand completely. 

Aziraphale took a shuddering gasp, his cock leaking profusely as he regained his breath. Gabriel eased up ever so slightly but froze when Aziraphale cut him a hard look. 

"D-Don't you… dare." Aziraphale gasped. "More. Please. Harder, Gabriel."

Gabriel growled and slapped Aziraphale across the face hard. 

"That's not what you call me."

"S-Sir, please… more, I'm sorry, please." Aziraphale sobbed. Crowley growled at the sight his cocks twitching as Aziraphale's cheek pinkened, his eyes watering. 

"Want it the next level up, little toy?" Gabriel asked. 

Aziraphale nodded rapidly. "Please." He whispered.

"Wanna get choked again, little slut ? Gonna make a mess of your little tummy…?"

"Please… I need it, sir."

Gabriel turned the vibrations up a notch, as Aziraphale wailed in pleasure and thrashed at his bonds. Crowley waited for him to get used to the sensations before he returned to choking his little dove.

They were in for a very long, entertaining night


	9. Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad fic I'm p sure my point was crowley killed aziraphale... I think it was based off a convo in a discord server a lifetime ago

It was his fault.

It was his fault, and Crowley knows that it was his fault.

Still, though. He can’t help but blame heaven, and hell. After all, if they'd just agreed with him, if Aziraphale had just backed down… it could have been so damn simple. Of course, Crowley realizes that he could have done the same, but he honestly just can’t bring himself to think like that right now… it hurts too damn much.

Crowley had never thought much of himself, honestly, but when he looks down through the glass coffin to Aziraphale’s broken body, his torso partially covered with his wings, he’s absolutely disgusted with himself. And not just with himself, but with the entire situation, with the way heaven went behind their backs. If he'd thought for even one second they'd go for Aziraphale instead of him. He'd go back a million times. 

But if he’d known that leaving him, for going off the grid, playing it safe. Would take his best friend, his most trusted companion, his Angel away from him, he’d have offered himself immediately and turned himself in to those that be in a heartbeat.

Crowley, despite all of his insecurities, despite all of his deep-seated self-loathing, has never truly wished for death until now. It’s not that he wants to die without Aziraphale, this isn’t Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare stuff the angel liked and he isn’t some star-crossed idiot. That’s not it.

If Aziraphale had fought back, if he waited long enough that Crowley could make it. If he’d just killed Crowley with that sword while he had the chance… Sure, he’d probably still be dead. A different battle outcome probably wouldn’t have stopped it, probably wouldn’t have stopped Heaven from pulling that damn trigger… but those were just ‘probably’s.

There’s always the thought of what-if. What if Aziraphale hadn’t stopped himself from killing Crowley? What if that kept him from getting take ? What if that kept him from getting tortured? And then there was the simple fact that if Crowley was dead, if he’d died before the Armageddon… he wouldn’t have to deal with all of this disgust, all of this horrible white-hot guilt, and all of this crushing, soul-destroying grief.

And Crowley's just selfish enough to want that. More than anything.


	10. Aziraphale gets a collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of king crowley kinky collar smut

"Aziraphale..." Crowley began, staring at the neck of his partner in confusion. "...what is that?"

Aziraphale flushed pink. "Ah...uh. Yeah. It's...what it looks like..."

The demon raised an eyebrow. "Really. Because it looks like a collar."

The angel worried his lip between his teeth. "Y-Yes. That's...you got it..." Aziraphale trailed off into a murmur.

Crowley stepped forward and gently took the collar between his large fingers. It was a well-made collar, made of fine leather, and lined with silver studs. On the front of it was a silver clasp and tag with a simple word engraved into it: "Yours."

"'Yours,' hm? As in...mine?" Crowley breathed, clearly talking about himself.

"I wanted to make us more… official, so we don't keep having, er… repeats..." He nibbled his lips. "Even if our... lifestyle...won't allow us to get married, this will be here. So that you know. That I'm...y-yours..." He had closed his eyes at this point, afraid of Crowley's response. He'd think this was weird, wouldn't he? He-

The train of thought swiftly ran off the rails as Crowley claimed his lips in a sweltering kiss, those big, powerful hands, hands that had done untold harm in his lifetime, now cradling him with such care.

After what seemed like hours of bliss, Crowley pulled away, panting. "Our chambers. On the bed. Now."


	11. High school dude's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to high school fic, smutty, tender stoners

"Wanna try?"

Aziraphale looked over at Crowley, who held out the smoking joint with his fingers and smirked.

"You sure you want to ruin the school's Golden Boy?" Aziraphale asked, taking the joint and bringing it to his lips. He took a slow, deep inhale, sighing as the smoke filled his lungs. He blew it out through his nose and slowly sat back in his seat. The edges of his vision went blurry, the colors around him suddenly intensifying as he handed the joint back to Crowley.

Crowley made a noise, somewhat of a growl, and Aziraphale looked over at him. The whites of the alpha's eyes were redder than usual. But the irises were still the most intense gold he’d ever seen. Aziraphale smiled dreamingly at Crowley.

“I believe the Golden Boy was ruined from the moment I met him,” Crowley said, slowly taking another drag from the joint. He crushed the still jointly in the ashtray on top of the dashboard, reaching forward to bunch up the front of Aziraphale’s pristine practice uniform.

Aziraphale let himself be yanked into Crowley’s lap in the driver’s seat. Crowley reclined the seat so that there was more room between the wheel and the two of them. Aziraphale straddled Crowley’s legs and tangled his fingers in the long strands of hair at the back of the snake-eyed boy’s head. Aziraphale used his grip on Crowley to tilt his head up and press their lips together.

Crowley moaned against Aziraphale’s lips and used his tongue to force open the cheerleader’s mouth. His hands slid down Aziraphale’s chest, lightly pinching his nipples as he passed them, and cupped Aziraphale’s ass.

“I knew those hands weren’t just for painting,” Aziraphale muttered against Crowley’s mouth, panting heavily as he began slowly grinding against Crowley. One of Aziraphale’s hands caught in the curls of Crowley’s hair and pulled his head further back to push his tongue deeper into Crowley’s mouth. In response, Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s ass then spanked it hard. Aziraphale yelped as he felt slick begin leaking out of him.

Aziraphale felt Crowley smirk against his mouth. “Not so cocky anymore, are you, Omega?” Crowley said, massaging Aziraphale’s ass then spanking him again.

“Don’t be so sure, Alpha,” Aziraphale said, grinding down as he felt Crowley hardening. Crowley groaned and slid his hands up underneath Aziraphale’s shirt. His skin was hot, and he shivered from the coldness of Crowley’s fingertips.

“Aziraphale?”

“Yes, dear?”

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Crowley said, pushing Aziraphale’s shirt up over his head. Aziraphale shivered in the cold of the car but immediately felt himself blush all over as Crowley forced Aziraphale’s pants down, leaving him naked except for his panties.

Aziraphale reached down to undo Crowley’s belt, sliding it off and throwing it into the backseat while leaning forward to crash their lips together again, loathe to be apart for any time at all. Aziraphale's hands moved, unbuttoning Crowley’s jeans, as the other boy began kissing down Aziraphale’s face to his neck, biting lightly every so often.

“Fuck…” Aziraphale muttered. He knew he was reeking up the car with the smell of his slick, but he didn’t care. The omega stood up as much as he could and began yanking down Crowley’ jeans until they were around his knees. Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s waist and pulled him closer, the material of his shirt itchy against Aziraphale’s sensitive chest. 

“Condoms are in the glovebox,” Crowley muttered, pulling Aziraphale forward by his hips to rub his massive cock against Aziraphale's straining little cocklet. They both moaned at the friction, Aziraphale mewling for more.

Aziraphale began reaching over to the glovebox when he stopped.

“No,” Aziraphale said. Crowley looked at him in confusion.

“I...I want to feel you,” Aziraphale said, dropping his eyes to look down at their crotches, pressed against each other. The heat of his skin had begun to cool 

Crowley slipped a finger under Aziraphale’s chin and lifted his face. When he met Crowley’s eyes, Aziraphale’s shivering stopped.

“You’re sure?” Crowley asked, so close that Aziraphale could taste the bit of weed still on Crowley's breath from earlier. “You’re positive?”

Aziraphale nodded. He reached behind him and picked up the joint, the end still burning faintly, bringing it to his lips. He took a long pull from it before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Crowley's blowing smoke into the other boy’s mouth.

Aziraphale smirked as he felt Crowley’ dick jump in his boxers. “I need you to fuck me, _Alpha_ ,” Aziraphale whispered against Crowley’s mouth, lightly nibbling on his bottom lip. “I need you to knot me with that huge cock of yours so hard that I can’t make cheer practice tomorrow.”

Crowley growled as he ripped at Aziraphale’s panties. After they were off, Aziraphale dropped the joint out of the slightly open window and helped slip off Crowley's underwear, discarding it somewhere in the backseat.

Slick was nearly pouring out of Aziraphale at this point, and it didn’t take much for Crowley to line himself up before pulling Aziraphale down on top of him. Aziraphale couldn’t hold back his loud moan as he was filled.

“Hey, Crowley?”

“Yes, Aziraphale?”

“You’re still wearing your shirt,” Aziraphale said, tugging at the frustrating piece of cotton, keeping him from seeing all of Crowley’s chest. Crowley raised his arms to let Aziraphale pull his shirt up, and when he did, Aziraphale stared in awe at Crowley’s chest.

It still amazed him that he was shocked every time he pulled off Crowley’s shirt. His chest was covered in tattoos, from the tiniest of serpents to the large tails of Jörmungandr draped over his shoulders and ending right above his hip bones. Aziraphale traced the outline of some ancient characters (‘It’s called Enochian, Aziraphale”) covering the side of one of his ribs and looked up to meet Crowley’s eyes.

“They’re so beautiful, Crowley,” Aziraphale said. He trailed his fingers up Crowley’s side to tangle in the other boy’s hair again. “You’re beautiful.”

He was sure that it was the weed talking right now, making him say things like this, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care what his team would think of him, messing around with someone like Crowley. He didn’t care if his reputation in the school was ruined. He didn’t care. He couldn’t care.

And he wouldn’t care.

Crowley smiled. “You know I love you, Aziraphale,” he said.

“I figured,” Aziraphale said. His voice was calm, but it felt like a star was burning up inside of him, and he would explode into a supernova nothing left of him, but Crowley still deep inside of him. “You don’t normally share your weed with other people.”

Crowley’s smile grew wider as he began slowly thrusting his hips, just enough for Aziraphale to whimper and press his lips hard against Crowley’s.

“Oh come on now,” Aziraphale panted, his fingers digging into Crowley’s neck. “You can fuck me harder than that, can’t you?”

One-off, Crowley's hands grabbed at Aziraphale’s curls, pulling his head back to expose his neck, as Crowley began fucking him harder, hard enough to move the car.

“Ah...fuck..” Aziraphale moaned, his fingers tangled in Crowley's hair tightening when the golden-eyed boy began pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck. “No, no, mark me up. You have to let everyone know that I’m yours, Crowley, or else some other knothead will try filling me up.”

Crowley growled and managed to manhandle the two of them, so they were spread across the two front seats. Something dug into Aziraphale’s back, but he ignored it.

“Jesus fuck, Crowley…” Aziraphale gasped when the Alpha brushed his prostate.

“Such a dirty mouth… does your daddy know you talk like that? You want me to knot you now?" Crowley asked, lifting his head to meet Aziraphale’s half-lidded eyes. “You want to fill you up with cum after I’ve fucked you like this? Like the bitch you are?”

Aziraphale couldn’t stop the smirk that spread over his face. He loved it when Crowley lost control like this, speaking filthier than he usually does, even at school.

“Yes, Alpha,” Aziraphale said, purposely raising his voice to sound obnoxiously innocent. “Knot me like the little Omega slut I am.”

Crowley snarled as he began pounding harder, one hand gripping Aziraphale’s hip to keep him in place while the other gripped his chin, turning his head to the side. Crowley dragged his tongue down the side of Aziraphale’s neck, stopping right above that sensitive spot, over his swollen scent glands. 

His hesitation alerted Aziraphale. And he knew what Crowley was asking as he circled the tip of his tongue over the place where Aziraphale’s neck his shoulder: Do you want me to mark you?

“Yes,” Aziraphale moaned, pressing Crowley’s face into his skin as an invitation.

Crowley ran his tongue over Aziraphale’s skin one last time before biting down hard enough to break the skin. Aziraphale gasped as he came between the two of them, barely touched, and so suddenly, he almost saw white. At nearly the same time, Crowley’s knot swelled, and he was cumming inside of Aziraphale, painting his insides.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale whispered, releasing his grip on Crowley’s hair to wrap his arms around the alpha's shoulders. Moving too much made him shift, which caused Crowley to tug inside of him. Aziraphale winced as Crowley stood up on his hands.

“You never said ‘I love you’ back,” Crowley said, reaching down in the seat to grab Aziraphale’s practice uniform shirt. He used it to clean up the cum drying on Aziraphale’s stomach.

Aziraphale looked up and glared at Crowley. “You know I love you, you idiot,” Aziraphale said in response, uncaring that he soiled his shirt for practice in come.

Crowley smiled and leaned down to press a kiss against Aziraphale’s lips.

“I know.”


	12. Nanny Az

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanny aziraphale   
> Technically has infidelity

The kid smelled like cinnamon.

The first time Crowley walked into his kitchen, after a long day at the office and smelled that scent. He wondered why the fuck they were having cinnamon rolls for dinner. Instead, he’s treated to the sight of a sweet, plump omega ass bent over, taking a pot roast out of Crowley’s oven like it’s completely natural.

Crowley let himself indulge in the view for a minute before throwing his keys and sunglasses on the counter and making just enough noise to announce himself. 

“Oh!” the omega said. Spinning around with a start. The kid’s soft, pouty lips were open, round, and pink with surprise. 

Crowley walked a little closer, towering over the boy as he pulled his tie off. The omega stood there as Crowley looked him up and down, still as a statue. His milky cheeks were pinking up, freckles popping up left and right, but his round sky blue eyes were steady when they met Crowley’s gaze.

Crowley smirked. Maybe not such a kid, after all.

Crowley spun around, showing the omega his back. he tugged off his jacket “And you are...?”

“I’m Aziraphale, sir. Your wife hired me to look after the children and do some cooking and light cleaning.”

Crowley barked out a laugh. “Of course, she did.”

“Do you want me to go, Alpha?” the kid - Aziraphale - asks, voice sweet as honey.

_Alpha_. Cinnamon and honey and Crowley were already feeling the sugar rush. 

“No, Aziraphale, it’s fine. I’ll take dinner in my study.”

The last nanny was a widowed beta in her 60’s named Ginny. She consistently looked like she was sucking on a lemon, and most certainly did _not_ smell like cinnamon rolls. The kids never made a peep when she was around, which is a miracle considering the loudmouth genes they inherited. 

That is not the case with Aziraphale, oh no. The kids take to him like he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to them, more excited to be around him then their dog when she was a puppy. The house began to fill with childish voices, laughter ringing out again. 

Crowley may be a mean old alpha - according to his youngest when he tickles him into fits - but even he can appreciate how much lightness the newfound noise brings to their home. 

Aziraphale just smiles, close-mouthed, and shy. He looks up at Crowley through his spider-web lashes, holding Crowley’s gaze long enough for the alpha to know it’s on purpose before Aziraphale looks away again.

Crowley looks back. How can he not?

Crowley married his wife right out of college. She was a cute little beta, tight body, decent hair, great family. They have three kids and a two-story Victorian by the time Crowley hits thirty and makes partner.

By thirty-five, they’ve reached the point where the most they talk is when she tells him to get off her before his knot blows up all the way. 

Crowley sighs. He knows replacing beta Sourpuss with Omega Cinnamon buns is punishment for whatever percieved slight she has sensed this month. She knows how hard it is for him to have that sweet smell in his nostrils every night when he comes home and sees Aziraphale cradling Crowley’s youngest in his arms like the fucking Madonna. 

It backfires on her spectacularly because she doesn’t seem to realize Crowley is too exhausted to resist anymore. 

“I have some work for you this weekend Aziraphale.” Crowley knows he’s standing too close, but Aziraphale doesn’t shrink away.

Aziraphale doesn’t look at him, he just smiles over at where the kids are watching Moana on DVD for the thirtieth time. “I thought the kids were going with Mrs. Beelzebub to visit her parents this weekend?”

“They are, and she is.” Crowley replies, pausing only for a moment before continuing. “Are you coming to take care of what I need this weekend, Aziraphale?”

There is no hesitation in Aziraphale’s response, just the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. 

“Of course, alpha.”

Aziraphale is twenty-three, Crowley knows that much about him. Omegas can go to college if they want to. Still, most of them don’t, preferring instead to mate and take care of their children, or otherwise go into caretaker or teacher positions and take care of others.

It’s natural, innate, beautiful, really.

Crowley has never really thought about it before. He’s an alpha, tall, and broad with confidence and ambition to spare. He married an educated beta with a moneyed background and a backhand that could rival any pro tennis player. She was always enough, until one day she wasn’t.

Crowley thinks about instinct now, as he peers down at the smooth expanse of milky bare flesh below him. Thinks about what it means to be able to know someone by scent alone, without even the first taste of skin upon his tongue. 

Crowley has the kid face down in his marital bed, and the extra taboo of that zings throughout his entire body and hardens his dick almost as much as the smell of omega slick dripping down one creamy pale thigh. 

Crowley runs his hand up the curved slope of Aziraphale’s spine, watching the way Aziraphale’s body practically vibrates beneath his touch. Crowley scents a bit of fear, uncertainty more so. Still, it’s overlaid with the richest scent of _want_ that Crowley’s ever experienced before.

Crowley continues stroking, up and then down, down and then up, pressure tender but firm in its intention. Crowley watches it happen as a stillness takes over Aziraphale’s body, a languidness loosening the tightness of the limbs until he’s a mass of flesh and bones and deliciously wafting pheromones. 

It’s then that Crowley leans down, kissing the back of Aziraphale’s neck and the little curve where it meets his shoulder. One, two, three little teardrop kisses on the knob of Aziraphale’s spine. Followed by the tip of Crowley’s tongue tracing the shadow of his own body down Aziraphale’s back.

“Present,” Crowley growls then, sudden, around where his teeth are embedding themselves in the meat of Aziraphale’s asscheek. 

Aziraphale makes a noise, more than a squeak, and less than a whimper. Pushing himself quickly onto his elbows and knees, ass lifting Crowley’s teeth along with it as he prepared. 

Crowley nips a few times more, making sure he swipes his mouth across that sopping wet crack of Aziraphale’s ass before he pulls back. Aziraphale moans at that, a heady sound, one that almost makes Crowley’s knot blow up before he can get a fist around it to squeeze it back down. 

Crowley sits back on his haunches, assessing the scene before him. Aziraphale’s ass is shiny with his own desire - another trait betas don’t have that Crowley didn’t even realize he misses. And the smooth little pink hole is starting to open itself in preparation for his massive alpha cock. 

Crowley strokes himself a few times, his own pre-come and the sticky mess of Aziraphale’s slick on his hand, making the glide smooth and warm. Slowly, he starts feeding the fat head of his dick into Aziraphale’s hole, breaking the ring of muscle open until it stretches white around the girth of it. 

Aziraphale is making noises again, primal sounds, sounds that shoot right to Crowley’s hind-brain and make him slam the rest of the way in with enough force to knock Aziraphale face down into Mrs. Crowley’s memory foam pillow. 

Crowley grabs Aziraphale by his plush hips with both hands, his fingers huge and weighty against the omega’s skin. He fucks into it, fast and hard and deep. Finding the edge of what Aziraphale can take and then going right over it, through it, until he discovers what lies beyond it. 

Aziraphale screams, actually screams, when the beginnings of Crowley’s knot starts pressing against his rim. It makes Crowley delirious with it, all higher brain function lost in the absolute need to _fuck-tie-breed_. He presses forward. Ignoring the way Aziraphale’s body is spasming below him. He leans down far enough to lock his teeth to the back of Aziraphale’s neck as he presses his fully-expanded knot the last of the way inside of his boy.

“Mine, mine, mine,” Crowley snarls, iron on his tongue, his come rushing inside of Aziraphale and filling in any crevice left unexplored. 

“Yours, Alpha, yours.” Aziraphale’s voice murmurs, breaking through the initial haze, enough for Crowley to turn them on their sides. Crowley spoons up against Aziraphale’s back as he pumps his release into him. 

Crowley licks over the wound on Aziraphale’s neck, soothing it as Aziraphale shivers in his arms. He breathes in deep, thinks absently of the two more days they have entirely alone to do this again and again. 

Aziraphale doesn’t smell like fear or uncertainty or even lust anymore.

Aziraphale just smells like Crowley.

  



End file.
